


Waiting

by FairyNiamh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is one thing Merlin is used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ожидание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354641) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



Merlin sat in the bar watching and waiting. Two areas that he excelled in, sadly. Once upon a time, he waited for Arthur to come home. Like a loyal friend, he would wait until the day Arthur could not return.

He moved through time watching the world and faces change. Some things for the worse, some for the better… always alone at the end.

Then he met James Barnes. The first man he truly loved since Arthur. Times being what they were, they kept everything quiet. War surrounded them, but they stole moments where they could. Then James disappeared and Merlin was stuck watching and waiting, again heartbroken. 

"You're late," Merlin muttered, barely loud enough to be classified as a whisper.

"Sorry, my flight was canceled. It… it took some time. Getting lost and finding my way, but I finally figured out how to get here."

"Mmm, and now that you're here James?"

The larger man walked over and wrapped his arms around Merlin's slim figure. "It's Bucky, and now that I am here, I'm never letting you go."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: MCU/Merlin, Bucky/Merlin, waiting is the hardest part


End file.
